witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
An Eye for an Eye
/ 0 |Previous = Get Junior |Next = Reason of State |Starting_icon = novigrad |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists}}An Eye for an Eye is a secondary quest in and part of the Assassins' quests (the other two being A Deadly Plot and Redania's Most Wanted). All three of these quests must be completed to later unlock Reason of State. Walkthrough After interacting with Vernon Roche, he tells you Ves is being troublesome and asks for help in her going rogue. You can go with him straight away or meet him later at Hanged Man's Tree. Just down the road, in Mulbrydale, Ves starts to attack the black ones, so rush down to the village and kill the Nilfgaardians to save Ves as she can die here. Afterwards, Roche will start to tell Ves off and they'll argue until he demands her weapon and she hands it over. Just then, they see one of the Nilfgaardians survived, lying nearby. Roche wants to spare him while Ves states they need to kill him. Ultimately it comes down to Geralt's decision, so choose whichever path you wish. If you choose to kill him, Roche will finish him off despite being against it. Journal entry :Those under Roche's command rarely defied orders. When they did, the task of disciplining them fell to Roche's second-in-command, Ves. No one who endured a reprimand from this tight-lipped yet strong-armed soldier would ever think of insubordination again. :Yet this time Ves strayed from her usual loyalty and ignored Roche's orders by leaving her post without permission. Faced with an unusual dilemma, Vernon decided to turn to the witcher for help. :: If Ves survives the fight: ::: The peasants of Mulbrydale had helped Roche's guerillas in the past, so Ves decided to stand in their defense now, in their hour of need, though she knew this was a hopeless and nearly suicidal mission. Had not Geralt and Roche come to the rescue in the last minute, Ves would surely have died a premature death after being cut down by Nilfgaardians, Yet as it were, the imperial troops were defeated – but their leader escaped with his life thanks to Roche's intervention and Geralt's support. :: If Ves dies in the fight: ::: Yet Roche and Geralt did not come to the rescue in time. Ves fought to save the peasants of Mulbrydale - though she knew full well she stood no chance of winning against her substantially more numerous opponents. No historian will write of this stuggle, nor will any bard sing of it, and no gravestone shall mark Ves' resting place. :Vernon Roche fell into dour spirits after Geralt's conversation with Radovid at the chess club. He didn't want to say right then what had blackened his mood. Instead, he asked the witcher to come talk to him at his hideout near Oxenfurt. Objectives * Meet Roche at his camp * Meet Roche by Hanged Man's Tree * Save Ves * Kill all the Nilfgaardians Bugs * If the quest A Deadly Plot is available, Roche will not be at Hanged Man's Tree. To get him back there, meet him at the Passiflora first, then he should appear at the correct meeting spot. This was meant to be fixed in a patch but some may still have this issue. ar:العين بالعين pl:Oko za oko ru:Око за око Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests